Serial-Attached-SCSI (SAS) systems are becoming more common in modern computing and data processing systems. SAS systems include SAS initiator devices and SAS target devices as does its parent, the Small Computer Systems Interface (SCSI). SAS target devices are typically storage devices, such as disk drives, that receive commands from SAS initiator devices, such as SAS host bus adapters in host computers or SAS I/O controllers in Redundant Arrays of Inexpensive Disks (RAID) controllers.
Implementations and uses of SAS are described in detail in the following documents, each of which is incorporated by reference in its entirety for all intents and purposes:                “Serial Attached SCSI—2.1 (SAS-2.1)”, Revision 02, 19 May 2009. Working Draft, Project T1012125-D, American National Standard Institute.        “Information technology—SAS Protocol Layer (SPL)”, Revision 02, 19 May 2009. Working Draft, Project T1012124-D, American National Standard Institute.        
SAS systems are built on point-to-point serial connections between SAS devices. Each point-to-point connection is referred to as a link, and the two endpoints are individually referred to as a Physical Interface (PHY). A PHY contains a transmitter device (TX) and a receiver device (RX) and electrically interfaces to a link to communicate with another PHY at the other end of the link. The link includes two differential signal pairs; one pair in each direction. A SAS port includes one or more PHYs. A SAS port that has more than one PHY grouped together is referred to as a wide port, and the more than one link coupling the two wide ports are referred to as a wide link. Wide ports and wide links provide increased data transfer rates between SAS endpoints and enable multiple simultaneous connections to be open between a SAS initiator and multiple SAS targets.
The simplest SAS topology is a single SAS initiator having a SAS port that is connected by a single SAS link to a SAS port of a single SAS target. However, it is desirable in many applications, such as a high data availability RAID system, to enable one or more SAS initiators to communicate with multiple SAS target devices. In addition to initiators and targets, SAS includes a third type of device, expanders, which are employed in SAS systems to achieve more complex topologies. SAS expanders perform switch-like functions, such as routing, to enable SAS initiators and targets to communicate via the SAS point-to-point connections.